The Inner Workings of Yuya Sakaki
by WereDragon EX
Summary: Alone with Yuya at his home, Yuzu takes some time to contemplate exactly how her childhood friend operates.


**Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

_"_The pendulum of the mind alternates between sense and nonsense, not between right and wrong_." _– Carl Jung

* * *

**The Inner Workings of Yuya Sakaki  
**

* * *

Yuzu pressed her eyelids gently but firmly shut, a reflexive response, on her part to a light sensation that made itself known along the side of her belly. The girl took a short breath as she arched her back slightly, pressing the left side of her head deeper, but ever so slightly, into the chest of her companion. "Y-Yuya…"

"Tell me, Yuzu…" Yuya started, his voice deeper than usual as it caught in the back of his throat, his right hand moving to rest itself upon her right shoulder. "How are you feeling now?" His fingers flexed in a practiced motion, his hand shifting in a counterclockwise circular motion while it rubbed the flesh it was handling. The boy sunk his back deeper into the padded backing of the sofa he now shared with his childhood friend, the girl sitting comfortably in his lap. His left hand traversed itself down from her belly, coming to rest on the sole of her left foot. Strewn across the length of the sofa, Yuzu's feet laid upon the far armrest, elevated slightly from the rest of her lithe frame. A gentle rub across her heel caused the girl to gasp, his feathery touch tingling the receptors in her skin. "You're so stiff... Haven't you been stretching lately?"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "I-Idiot… Would it kill you to learn a bit more tact once in a while?!". Normally, and they both knew this, were it any other time, such a comment would have earned the boy a clean smack across the face. But today, at this moment, the girl found that she lacked the energy to reach for her paper fan to muster up such an action, almost as if the boy's massage had sapped her of her strength. That did not mean, however, that she was completely devoid of such, as she curled the fingers of her right hand into a fist, moving to sock him in the shoulder.

That blow never reached its intended target, however, as Yuya's left hand caught her wrist. Yuzu gasped in surprise at the split second show of agility the boy just displayed, contrasting wildly with his clumsy antics on the Action Field. Either he was faster than usual, or she was slower. Logical thinking dictated it must be one or the other. But Yuzu found no time to contemplate on such, as her childhood friend brought her fist up to his lips, peppering her pale knuckles with kisses that Yuzu could only describe as the epitome of gentleness.

"A little to the right…" remarked Yuzu as the boy released her wrist from his grasp and proceeded to massage the junction between her neck and left shoulder, the tips of his fingers, slightly calloused from the rigors of Entertainment Dueling, providing a rough contrast to the smooth, unmarred skin to which they were now massaging. Receiving such treatment and now aware of how his fingers felt, Yuzu remained slightly surprised that these digits could be so capable of such a soothing gesture. Yuya chuckled softly to himself, a sound that did not escape the girl's attentive ears.

Long has it been said that the human voice was the world's first and most potent instrument, and right at that moment, the wisdom of those words resonated within Yuzu. Yuya's laugh, at times light and airy, and at others heavy with glee, was always a sound she relished, a melody she would never tire of hearing, for it was a clear sign that her companion was truly happy. Not being one to disguise his feelings, Yuya always wore his heart on his sleeve, and he always wore it with pride, in acts ranging from as reckless and daring as putting his all in an Entertainment Duel to as simple and mundane giving his childhood friend a massage to help relieve her of stiff joints. The boy seemed to know the best ways to ease her stiffness, and she certainly appreciated that, given that it was occasionally his own fault that she wound up so tense in the first place! Each time Yuzu told her companion to rub her shoulder a different way or apply more pressure to her calves, the boy took to heart, for he too found her voice to be truly melodious, even when it was used to chastise or boss him around! After all, he was, first and foremost, a performer. While he possessed an unrivaled passion for dueling, he too took pride in the simplest of things. Namely, such as witnessing a smile on Yuzu Hiragi's face. A smile that few others had the privilege of witnessing.

In all her years of exposure to the boy before her now, Yuzu knew, better than anyone else, that there existed an in-born drive, no, _instinct_ within the boy known as Yuya Sakaki, to make all who bore witness to his Duels feel emotions, more specifically fun and joy, to a depth that many had never experienced before. Even from her own observations of Yuya in action, Yuzu found it tricky, albeit not difficult to place a finger on what made her childhood friend tick. Seated upon a sofa with him, just the two of them alone in his house, with his full attention placed upon her, his comment to her just mere moments ago served as the only answer she needed.

He cared dearly for those around him, and sought their full approval, at times almost as if his life, his very reason for existence, depended upon it. When they were happy, so was he. It was a simple truth, yet one so embedded in his _modus operandi_ that without it, Yuzu was certain that he might very well lose the will to perform, the will to entertain, the will to duel…

_The will to live… _That thought made Yuzu shudder internally, and she silently made a vow to herself to protect his smile in whatever way she could. Yuya was the casual nexus that held their circle of friends and companions together, and if he fell into despair, so would all of them.

Today, however, he was holding a performance of a different kind, and she was the full extent, in terms of audience members, permitted to be in attendance. Yuya had dueled and clashed with some formidable opponents: Gong, Strong, Shingo, Sora, Dipper, Declan, Mieru, Yuto, Isao… It was hardly a comprehensive list, and Yuzu was certain that more names would emerge if she racked her brain harder, but such an effort was futile amid the attention the boy in question was showering upon her mortal coil. Nonetheless, one thread of commonality linked all of Yuya's opponents. He punctuated his engagements against them with a smile on his face and had unceasingly endeavored to make them feel the same. Sure, he was not always successful, but it was that effort that on his part that Yuzu had to give him props for.

The hands that soothed her body abruptly left their positions, snapping Yuzu from the thoughts that occupied her mind just mere milliseconds ago. From her current position, with her head resting against his chest, Yuzu detected a change, one that only her close proximity to him, both literal and metaphorical, gave her the privilege of discerning.

His heartbeat, once previously calm and stable, had now markedly increased, pounding louder and more furiously against Yuya's ribcage. The sound echoing against her eardrum, Yuzu could swear that if that one muscle, responsible for the blood and adrenaline that pulsed through the Entertainment Duelist's vein's, beat any harder, it would surely break itself free from the boy's chest. Whereas she had previously occupied herself with contemplations on the effect he had on her, one thing Yuzu had missed until this very moment made itself clear at the forefront of her mind.

The effect that she was now having on him. It was evident now that the exchange was not a one-way street. Far from it, in fact. It was, without a doubt, _firmly reciprocal_. As surely as Yuzu was dancing to Yuya's tune, he was also dancing to hers. Without so much as lifting a finger on her part, Yuzu had succeeded in getting her childhood friend to play a melody, one for her ears only. No doubt such a tune arose as resulting from her reactions to his machinations.

_His heart was beating only for her. _And it was a sound she found oh so _melodious_…

That realization sent, as Futoshi put it so aptly, _shivers_ down her spine. To know that out of all the people Yuya had sought to entertain, she was number one on that definitively long list. For all the flak she gave Yuya at times for his wacky antics, Yuzu had to admit, not that she would ever say it out loud, that deep down, they did manage to amuse her. Save for the ones that involved Mieru, those always ticked her off. Yuya was _her territory_, and she had no intention whatsoever of ceding any part of it to _anyone_.

"Yuzu…" spoke the boy in question.

"What?"

Yuya's voice, calm as ever, revealed a fact, of which that the girl had not been previously aware. "You're awfully quiet, and your face is red too..."

Yuzu's first instinct was to avert her gaze and attempt to wiggle herself free from Yuya's arms. However, the boy was faster, reaching to cup her right cheek with his left hand, turning her head to face his own visage. Her blush now being in full view of the boy only caused it to intensify, as she made another half-hearted effort to free herself from Yuya's arms. "Come on, l-let me go-o!"

Yuya shook his head calmly, leaning down so he could whisper into her ear. "Don't worry, no one's here to interrupt us, our performance, this time…" His breath, warm and dry, rushed down her ear canal, involuntarily causing her to shudder. The boy's comment evoked a brief image that flashed through her mind of an incident that happened only recently. Yuzu recalled how Yuya had tried to help her to her feet after her loss to Masumi, how she had shoved Yuya aside following a cheeky comment from her victorious opponent. In the past, Yuzu realized, she might have rationalized that act as a consequence of embarrassment, but in hindsight, it could also be thought that her behavior made her look like a greater fool, the people who bore witness to the incident among all things considered.

Her blush renewed itself afresh following that realization, and this time, Yuya was _completely and utterly responsible_. This time around, Yuzu decided, she will make sure he paid dearly for it. Swallowing quickly to steady her nerves, she focused all her attention on Yuya's face. Twin pools of soothing blue met the gaze of searing crimson. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Yuzu deigned not to care at the moment, instead quickly racking her brain for a quick response. She found it faster than expected, and before she realized, it spilled forth from her lips. "Then make sure it's one neither of us will ever forget."

Yuya blinked, and at the point in time, Yuzu knew she had him right where she wanted him, the hand against her cheek trembled slightly, a clear sign to the girl that his control was beginning to slip. "How can I when I don't know if you're enjoying it? A performance can only be memorable if it appeals to the heart."

Yuzu smirked. Jackpot! "Just because your audience doesn't cheer, it doesn't mean your performance is any less enjoyed, Yuya." Yuya's face flushed in turn at the girl's remark. She caught sight of the signature pendulum dangling from his neck and recalled a story from years long past. How Yuya's entertainment philosophy was shaped by the simple notion, passed down from father to son, that if he was happy and made everyone else feel the same way, the gesture would be reciprocated, as surely as the pendulum swayed. Well, that very pendulum was swaying once again, and that red tint across his cheeks served as physical proof that the pendulum made its return journey unimpeded. Swish, went the pendulum as it swayed to one end…

Yuya brought his right hand in front of his mouth and cleared his throat. "I think it's high time this show entered its climax…" Swish, went the pendulum as it swayed back again…

"What if I don't want it to end?" challenged Yuzu, reaching up to grasp the fabric of the Entertainment Duelist's shirt. Swish…

Yuya raised an eyebrow. "You want it to drag then? That's not very good for entertainment." Swish…

"How so?" Swish…

Her childhood friend chuckled once again. "Haven't you heard? All good things must come to an end…" Swish…

Yuzu felt an innate sense of longing at those words, the realization impacting her with their sincerity. Regardless of whether she liked it or not, Yuya's mother was due home soon. Maybe she could stay for dinner, a likely possibility, but one that did not change the fact that she still had a curfew to observe. "Then let me savor these last few moments."

Yuya's left hand slid down the contours of the girl's cheek, coming to rest at her chin. His index finger rested itself upon the front, tantalizingly under her bottom lip, while his thumb took position behind, at the junction where her head joined her neck. "You know there's nothing more I love than a good conclusion. Where I can catch the hearts of my audience and know deep in my own, 'I did it.'."

"Nothing more you love? Not even me?" asked Yuzu, a slight pout across her features.

"Hey, don't wrinkle that face. You'll make me think I failed. And more than ever, I want to succeed, and I want to succeed with you." With the hand at her chin, the boy tilted her head up ever so slightly, allowing their lips to meet in the simplest and chastest of kisses. Despite its light intent, the gesture still managed to evoke a hint of passion in both of their hearts, punctuated by the corresponding increases in pulse rate.

The girl broke the kiss. "Idiot…"

Yuya lightly pressed his forehead against the girl's, while he ran the fingers of his right hand through his childhood friend's hair, each digit interweaving itself through the thin strands of keratin attached to her scalp. "I know how you feel, I don't want it to end either. However, the curtain will descend soon, but with it comes the anticipation that awaits the next show." He arched his neck slightly upward, giving his lips access to her forehead, upon which he placed another kiss. "And believe me, Yuzu, you will have a front row seat."

Yuzu sighed contently as she continued to rest her head against the crook of Yuya's neck, making no attempt whatsoever to escape her current position. The melody was ending now, but it was a song she would continue to carry in the core of her being. And how she longed for the next opportunity when she could reprise its tune with Yuya once again. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, I'm not really sure what went through my mind when I wrote this. It just popped into my head and I started typing and the result is there before your eyes. Not sure if this is any good at all, since it was a piece of spontaneous, unplanned writing. If it sucks, well, don't hesitate to tell me. I just hope Yuya and Yuzu were in character. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
